kaiserpediafandomcom-20200216-history
La Plata
= La Plata = La Plata is a country in South America. It borders Brazil to the north, the Atlantic Ocean to the east, Chile to the west and Bolivia to the northwest. History From 1880 Argentina enjoyed a period of economic boom and great prosperity based on the export of wheat and cattle, allowing the nation to achieve a moderate industrialization. Argentina went to war with Bolivia in 1933, ostensibly over the attempted Bolivian annexation of Paraguay, which marked the beginning of the Great South American War. In 1934 Argentinean troops won a series of victories against the Bolivian forces and easily evicted them from occupied Paraguay, but in response Brazil declared war on Argentina, and her armed forces a rapid advance to the La Plata river, overrunning the tiny nation of Uruguay in the process. However, the Brazilian advance was halted at the La Plata as the war got bogged down in trench systems. In late 1934, Argentinean forces inflicted a further another series of devastating defeats on the Bolivians, and Bolivia was forced to sue for peace before the close of the year. This victory meant that Argentina was free to focus on Brazil, and they began a counter-attack in 1935, which succeeded in routing the Brazilian troops and ejecting them into Curitiba. With her home lands threatened and her forces in disarray Brazil sued for peace.Shortly after this great success the governments of Paraguay and Uruguay were "federated" with Argentina, creating the Union of La Plata. In 1936, La Plata is still facing problems, not least that the people of Paraguay and Uruguay don’t feel any connection to the Union and nationalism is ripe. Also an already resurgent Bolivia has begun to rearm, and Brazil’s currently weak government looks set to give way to a landslide victory by Getulio Vargas’ progressives. Can La Plata stay intact in the face of her so quickly resurgent foes? Politics President: Hipólito Yrigoyen Vice-President: Marcelo T. Alvear Chancellor: Carlos Saavedra Lamas Minister of Economy and Finance: Alberto Hueyo Minister of Justice: Ramon Castillo Head of the Army Intelligence Service: Jorge de la Torre Chief of General Staff: Manuel A. Rodriguez Commander-in-Chief of the Army: Manuel A. Rodriguez Commander-in-Chief of the Navy: Pedro S. Casal Commander-in-Chief of the Air Forces: Antonio Parodi Military Army The Headquarters of the Army of La Plata are located in its capital, Buenos Aires. The Army consist of five infantry divisions (two with an artillery brigade, one with an anti-air brigade) and one division of mountain infantry. These troops are the core of the Army that fought in the Great South American War. Following the treaty that established the creation of the Union of La Plata, most of the troops were demobilized and sent home, but they are ready to be called back to service if necessary. Navy The Navy of La Plata is the pride of the country: it is the largest and most advanced navy of South America. It comprises two battleships, five heavy cruisers, three light cruisers, three destroyers and one submarine. Its jewel is the recently commissioned heavy cruiser "La Argentina". Air Force Tha Air Foces comprise one squadron of interceptors and one squadron of naval bombers, as support for the Navy. Foreign Relations Friendly relations with Germany, United States and Chile. Unfriendly relations with Bolivia and Brazil.